Snap-action switches having a movable contactor propelled by overcenter biasing means are known in the art. These prior switches suffer one or more disadvantages such as: relying on the force or stored energy of only the overcenter biasing means to break contact; too much or too little sliding and wiping of the contact surfaces; butt contact only; limited current carrying ability; limited versatility with respect to operator type, e.g. toggle lever only, or linearly reciprocal trigger only, etc.,; high cost and complexity of design; and only a singular mode of contact action. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purposes, the present invention relates to improvements thereover.